Don't Expect Me Not to Fall
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: A collection of one shots centred mostly on Heero and Duo. 003. Heero finds out during an undercover mission gone wrong exactly how crazy you have to be in order to love someone.
1. Show Him How It's Done

**Show Him How It's Done**

_voyeurism_

___Quatre's away on business, but that doesn't stop him from being involved with his two boyfriends..._

**Author's Note:** I know I didn't finish my last Mission Insane challenge (for a different fandom), but I wanted to try it again with hopefully more success. This is a oneshot collection, meaning each story is its own self-contained thing unless otherwise mentioned, and the characters and pairings may be slightly different-but over all, the focus is on 1x2, Heero and/or Duo.

This one shot in particular features 1x2x4 and takes place in an AU RP 'verse I have with Dusty (pantslesswookie on tumblr) where Heero, Duo, and Quatre are in a menage a trois relationship, so there's your background and context for this.

Enjoy, and as always, reviews and feedback and stuff like that are always welcome!

* * *

Heero angles the webcam so Quatre has a front row view of Duo giving him head. They're both shirtless and Heero's jeans are unzipped, his cock hard as Duo laps at the tip before taking him in halfway. Heero purrs at Quatre on the screen, "Jerk off for me," as he strokes Duo's hair, murmuring to him.

"Mmm… That's right, baby," Heero says with a moan at the end, his voice coarse, throaty. "Take it all in that pretty mouth of yours."

Quatre can't resist. He gives a quick glance around his hotel room (as if there would be anyone there) before unzipping his dress pants and reaching into his boxer briefs for his dick.

"Angle your webcam so I can see…"

Quatre fumbles with the webcam, the picture going wonky until it settles down, revealing his entire upper body and lap. The first few buttons of his shirt are undone, chest flushed as he shifts in his seat, the wood creaking under him.

"Play with it, Kitty Kat," Heero purrs. "Picture me stroking you while you watch Duo worship my cock."

Quatre moans as he lightly touches himself, eyes half-lidded as he gazes at the screen.

"Yessssss," Heero groans, fingers in Duo's hair, undoing the long braid and smoothing the long hair out. "Take it all in, baby—show Kat what you can do with your mouth. Show him how it's done."

Heero hears a moan come over his laptop speakers and feels Duo grin, letting out a groan himself as Duo takes him in deeper, nearly taking him into his throat.

"Jesus Christ," Heero murmurs, head tilting back against his chair as he bucks into Duo's mouth a little, careful to not go too far. He doesn't want Duo to gag.

"You like what you see, Kat?" Heero voice is a half-whisper now, his own eyes closed as he focuses on Duo's tongue sliding up and down the underside of his cock. "You like watching me fuck Duo's mouth?" He hears the pants now.

"Y-Yes."

Heero smirks, bucks into Duo's mouth more, pushes the tip of his cock down Duo's throat and he damn near comes when Duo looks up at him with lust filled eyes, dark cobalt eyes burning into him as Heero pulls his cock out of Duo's mouth. Too much more of that and Heero will come, and he doesn't want that. He wants Quatre all hot and bothered and coming all over his hand.

"Ride me," Heero commands. Duo kisses the head of Heero's cock before moving to his lap, straddling his thighs.

"H-His pants…"

Heero tugs at Duo's jeans as Duo gives him a searing kiss, one hand gripping Heero's shirt, the other tugging at his hair as he tastes Heero. Heero pulls them down, enough to expose Duo's perfect, well toned ass, before teasing his entrance. Heero swivels the chair so Quatre has the perfect view. Quatre's fingers stroke a little faster as he bites his lower lip. He doesn't want to come too soon, surely not come before his lovers do. He pictures himself in Duo's place, Heero's fingers caressing his ass and he moans loudly, unable to help himself when Heero inserts just the head inside Duo. Duo slowly exhales, wants to slam himself down on Heero's cock and take him in nice and deep, but Heero's rough hands are holding him up, keeping himself in complete control.

"How do you want me to fuck him?" Heero asks, hand caressing Duo's hip, his thigh. "Nice and deep? Hard and fast? Tell me what you want to see."

Quatre can't really put together a sentence, let alone a coherent one. "S-Slow. Deep. Kiss him and touch him and—" His words were cut off by another moan.

Heero kisses Duo deep, sweeps his tongue through Duo's mouth as he slowly thrusts his hips up, meeting Duo's as his arms wrap around him, pulling him close, pulling him down onto him. Duo moans into the kiss, grinding hard against Heero, moving his hips in figure eights. The slow pace is killing Heero—he wants nothing more than to just slam into Duo, hear him scream and buck against him until he's coming and writhing and panting and trembling in his arms.

"Oh God, Heero…" Quatre's stroking himself harder, hips bucking into his hand, pretending now that he's being fucked in the ass. "Please…"

Heero nips at Duo's lips before moving to his jaw and neck, his thrusts nice and deep but quickly picking up the pace. Duo's hips meet his as their lips meet again, Heero's tongue mimicking what his cock is doing as he grabs fistfuls of Duo's long hair.

"Yes," Quatre says breathlessly, repeating it in time with Heero's thrusts, his voice rising in pitch. "H-Heero…"

Heero reaches in between them and strokes Duo's cock in time with his thrusts and Duo moans into Heero's mouth, cock twitching as he practically screams.

"Oh God," yells Quatre as he comes hard with one final thrust into his hand. Some of it lands on the keyboard and screen, but most of it coats his hand. He relaxes in his chair, absolutely spent, as he watches Duo come hard onto Heero's hand and chest, some of it even hitting his neck and cheek. With a few more thrusts, Heero comes with Duo's name on his lips before Duo slumps over into his arms, forehead against the back of the chair, breathing heavy.

"Fuck," Heero murmurs into Duo's shoulder.

"I… I need to be away more often," Quatre says. "Although I think next time I should sit further away from the keyboard."

"Don't worry," Heero says. "When you get home, I'll be sure to give you an encore presentation."


	2. I Need You Now

**I Need You Now**

_Aphrodisiac_

___Duo decides to try something new to help kickstart a romantic evening with Heero...with unexpected results_

Duo's eyes darkened after he took a swig of sickeningly sweet tasting liquid from the decadently designed bottle reminiscent of a love potion vial. The bottle in question was marketed as 'Bare It All' and for good reason—it was designed to help elevate the senses and increase desire. Duo bought it under the impression that it was a load of crap, just one more thing on the market designed to steal your money while claiming to do something. He took a shallow breath, hands shaking as the liquid pumped through his veins. Heero was gorgeous under normal circumstances, but under the haze of a drug used to induce unbridled lust, he looked delectable—his eyes gazing quizzically at him, probably wondering if it even worked, lips parted ever so slightly, legs folded on the bed.

Duo pictured those legs wrapped around his waist, mouth parted before his name was on Heero's lips, eyes half-lidded and clouded with want and need, darkened with desire until—

"Does it work?"

Duo let out a shaky exhale.

"Sit on my lap," Duo said. "I need to feel you."

Heero climbed onto Duo's lap and Duo moaned at the friction such a simple action caused, cock hardening to nearly painful proportions as it tried to rip free of his jeans.

"This is the thing you bought?" Heero asked, as he straddled Duo's thighs, arms resting on Duo's shoulders.

"Right now I'm so fucking sensitive I think you sitting here could make me come," Duo murmured, pulling Heero even closer, encircling his arms around Heero completely before devouring his mouth, leaving a hot trail of kisses from his jaw to his shoulder. Every touch he gave Heero ignited a spark inside him, stoking a fire that had been started with half a jerry can of gasoline. He lay Heero down on the bed and admired the deep red bruises forming on his neck and collar bone, how rumpled Heero's shirt was, and that _look_ in Heero's eyes that said exactly what Duo was thinking.

_I need you now_.


	3. With Him

**With Him**

_Love_

_Heero finds out during an undercover mission gone wrong exactly how crazy you have to be in order to love someone._

* * *

_Love_ _often makes us do crazy things_.

"Duo," Heero murmured, pressing blood soaked fingers against blood drenched cloth. A bullet ricocheted off a nearby wall. He had no field supplies for injuries, just anything he could MacGuyver together—cloth from a shirt, shoelaces for tourniquets, things like that.

"Leave me," Duo said, voice hoarse as he tried to push Heero's hand away. "I'll be fine, just leave me and save yers—"

"No." Heero pressed harder against the wound. He didn't have the tools or the time to try to see if there was an exit wound or attempt to dig the bullet out. They needed a medic and their backup team was missing in action somewhere—he'd radioed for them three times now, and gotten nothing except static for an answer.

"_Ro_, I ain't gettin' us both killed over a stupid goddamn bullet hole in my side. _Get out of here_."

Heero looked from the wound to Duo's eyes and simply repeated, "No." Duo grunted in frustration.

"Fuck's sake, Heero—"

"Maybe some other asshole field agent would leave your ass for dead, but you are my _partner_ and I'm not going to leave you here to die while I run away like a coward. We either die together or we get out of here together and I'd rather we have the second option than the first. Shut up and let me think."

Another bullet whizzed by, hitting the wall a few yards away from them. Shit. They were running out of time. Though Heero could tell Duo was trying to hide it, he could tell Duo was afraid.

Afraid their time was up.

Afraid they were going to die.

Afraid one of them wasn't going to make it.

And Heero wasn't exactly sure which one scared Duo the most, but right now, the last one scared Heero shitless.

"I'm getting us out of here," Heero said. "I can't wait five hundred years for the Second Coming before Bravo Team manages to stumble on us."

"I can't walk," Duo said. "I can either slow your ass down, or you can leave me here—"

"Leaving you _isn't an option_." He grabbed Duo's hand, placed it on top of the tan coloured scrap of cloth that was more red than tan. "Hold this here."

Duo did as he was told. "What's the plan?"

"I'm going to try again for Bravo Team, otherwise I'm going to need a rescue team, and we're going to get out of here, and I'm going to find Bravo Team and kick each of their asses for abandoning a mission."

Duo sighed as Heero radioed for Bravo Team. "All this trouble for a fuck up like me."

Heero pressed his hand against Duo's as he waited for an answer. After a minute and three close calls with bullets, Heero switched frequencies.

"I need a rescue team dispatched right now to location 4671." He waited a moment before hearing an answer in his ear piece.

"Location 4671 is too hot to get close to. What is the—"

"I have a field agent who may or may not be dying and I've been abandoned by the rest of my team and I need someone here _now_ before you end up having two dead agents. Get as close as you can and we'll meet you at whatever coords you designate."

Duo chuckled darkly. "Ain't comin'."

"They're over here!" someone shouted. Duo groaned and Heero cursed.

"Sending coords now, 01."

"Roger."

"And just how the fuck do you plan on gettin' us out?"

"Grabbing you and running," Heero said. "From what I remember of the blueprints, there is a fire escape down the hall to our right. If we follow that out and just rush on ahead…" He lifted Duo into his arms.

"You can't be serious," Duo said.

"Oh I can be very serious," Heero answered. "And I'm being serious now. It's that or I literally drag you since you hobbling behind me will slow us down more than just carrying you will."

Heero took one glance behind him where the shadows of their pursuers were gaining ground before taking off down the hall.

"If we make it outta here… I owe you one."

Heero leaned against the basement wall they had reached only moments earlier to catch his breath and check on Duo before having to run off again—these assholes were pretty persistent and they were also gaining on them. Heero pushed away from the wall after checking on Duo's wound—the bleeding had, for the most part, slowed down a significant amount—and heard three gunshots. He stumbled, nearly losing his hold on his partner as he felt an explosion of pain in his arm, near the shoulder. So close to escaping this hellhole… He wasn't going to give them a chance to finish either of them off. His adrenaline kicked in and he slammed the door open using his shoulder. There were men out here as well, all with guns that had him in their sights.

"Shit."

"Last chance to leave me and run."

"Fuck you, Maxwell," Heero said, though there was no anger in his words, before bolting down the dirt path that led into a heavily wooded area Heero hoped he could lose them in.

By the time the helicopter to evacuate them from this hellhole was in view, Heero's adrenaline had worn off and his whole body exploded with pain. He could barely hand Duo over to a medic before he fell to his knees. For him to collapse from pain meant it had to be pretty intense.

"Yuy, you've been shot." It was Sally.

"Grazed me."

Sally shook her head. "I don't know how you're walking when you've been shot in the back—"

"I don't give a shit about me," Heero said, "I give a shit about my _partner_."

The way Heero said 'partner' was how most people said words like 'lover'.

~x~

_Love often makes us go crazy._

Heero awoke to screaming in the middle of the night. It took him a moment to realize that the screams that echoed in his ears were actually his, and that there were words, coherent words. It was the same nightmare he'd been having since that botched undercover mission a few weeks prior. The dream—nightmare, night terror, whatever anyone wanted to call it—scared him, caused some part deep inside him to throb, and throb _painfully_. It scared him because it was a what if that, if shit had really gone wrong, could have actually happened.

_Duo's not dead_, Heero thought, as he tried to slow his breathing. _He's alive. He's not dead. You got to him in time. He'll be fine, he'll be better than fine, he'll be coming home._

If Heero had kept a better awareness for their surroundings, Duo wouldn't have ended up being separated from him. He was the one in charge, the one responsible, and he fucked it up royally. But Heero knew he wouldn't react like this if he'd been partnered with someone else, so why was he like this with Duo and _just_ Duo?

Why was he so afraid to lose him? Duo was his best friend, sure. His close best friend. His partner. They'd been through so much together, more than anyone realized, to the point where Heero would lay his life down on the line without a second thought. Losing any of the others didn't scare him so much; nearly losing Duo made his skin crawl.

Heero slipped out of bed and into the bathroom to wash his face and cool himself down, and as he dried his face off after practically submerging his face in the sink, he looked in the mirror, his eyes filled with confusion and so much uncertainty, before he stopped, towel still against his face, as confusion and uncertainly changed to panic.

_You're in love with him._

Heero had never been in love before. Love was something he always thought was off limits for someone like him—he was a weapon of war, his purpose in life was to fight, to murder, to hurt. Love was foreign to him. How could he be sure that's what this even _was_?

"You okay, 'Ro?"

Heero's head snapped to the doorway when he heard the familiar nickname. A very sleepy looking roommate stood there, hair loosely braided as Duo leaned against the doorway.

Heero shrugged.

"Ya sure? 'Cause I heard ya screamin' fer me." His brow furrowed. "Saw the light on, wanted to make sure everythin' was okay." He came closer. "Nightmares again?"

Heero sighed before hanging up the towel. "Yeah."

"…about losing me?"

Heero said nothing.

"I ain't goin' nowhere, 'Ro. I'm in lo—"

Heero's eyes narrowed at the verbal slip up. Duo looked surprised at himself.

"You're what?"

Duo shook his head. "Never mind. I'm here, okay? You need me, I'm here."

"That's not what you were going to say."

Duo toyed with his braid, unable to look at Heero. "You wouldn't believe me even if I said it, so there ain't a point."

Heero stared at him before saying, "I'm going back to bed." Heero went to walk right by Duo when Duo mumbled, "I love you."

Heero tried to ignore it, tried to continue on to his room, but instead he stopped.

"Say that again."

Duo blinked. "Say what again?"

"Don't play stupid with me." Heero looked at him. "Say what you said again."

Heero noticed a slight tinge of pink on Duo's face.

"I have _no_ idea what y—"

"You said you love me. Also, you're a terrible liar, so don't even try."

Duo backed up a little. "H-Heero, I don't even know what the fuck love _is_."

Heero kept up with him, pushing him against the sink. "Neither do I, but that's something we can figure out together."

Duo opened his mouth to say something, or maybe protest, but he immediately closed it after, unable to meet Heero's eyes.

"If love means caring about someone to the point where it drives them crazy, then I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you too."


End file.
